


Guérison

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Season/Series 10
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: [Saison 10]Drabble sur Sam et Dean après la guérison de ce dernier
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026699
Kudos: 1





	Guérison

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Je republie ce texte initialement publié sur Fanfiction.net
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Sam rentra, avec une bonne dose de cheeses et de tartes, son frère en avait cruellement besoin après sa guérison forcée. Lorsqu'il arriva au bunker, Castiel était en train de lire dans un coin, l'air tranquille. Le plus jeune des Winchesters posa les bouteilles de bière qu'il avait acheté pour l'autre chasseur, et prit la malbouffe avant d'aller dans la chambre de son frère.

Il toqua, mais personne ne répondit. Il finit par ouvrir doucement la porte, inquiet.  
Dean s'était endormi, sur son lit. Il s'approcha de lui.

Il avait encore des photos à la main, les photos de leurs parents et d'eux. Sur le visage du chasseur, il ne pouvait lire que la paix. Toute la souffrance et la culpabilité qu'il pouvait habituellement lire sur les traits de son frère avaient disparu dans la douce paix du sommeil.

Sam sourit et déposa cheeses et tartes sur la table de nuit de Dean, avant de le couvrir tendrement d'un plaid.

Un jour, il fera définitivement disparaître la culpabilité des yeux de Dean, afin qu'il n'y reste que la paix et le bonheur. Sam se le jurait.

-Dors bien, grand frère. Je veille sur toi.


End file.
